While there are provided in prior art devices means for washing vehicle headlamps such as that disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,004, such prior devices have not met with general, wide acceptance for certain reasons. For example, these prior headlamp washing devices were relatively expensive and lacking in versatility, some requiring incorporation with the headlamp at the time of original manufacture so as to appreciably increase headlamp cost.